Link and the New Dimension
by dukeofpoorplanning
Summary: Several years after the events of Majora's Mask, Link is wandering the land, looking for adventure. He gets his wish when he's unceremoniously thrown into an alternate dimension, one where yet another evil sorcerer needs to be dealt with. Now, using the arsenal he acquired in Termina, Link's out to take Voldemort down, if only for the thrill of it.


**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter. Nor do I own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>It was the evening of All Saints Day, 1994, which meant that it was the opening ceremony for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Already, Dumbledore had announced both Durmstrang and Boubaxtons' champions: Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour, respectively. Now, the residents of Hogwarts castle were waiting with baited breath, eagerly listening to hear who would be representing Hogwarts. As if on cue, the Goblet of Fire spat out bright red flames, and a small, unassuming piece of paper shot out of them.<p>

"Representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be . . ."

Anyone standing outside of the Great Hall at that moment would have been easily forgiven for thinking that a small bomb had gone off inside it; the Hogwarts students' response to their champion was easily the loudest thing said champion had ever heard. Well, maybe second loudest. That clock tower . . .

Even when a fourth champion was announced, for the first time in the history of the tournament, the tumult didn't even approach what it had been when the first Hogwarts champion had been announced.

_I guess they really don't like me,_ Link mused as he entered the chamber to which Dumbledore had directed him.

After beating Ganondorf and being sent back in time by Zelda, Link had tried, really tried, to just live a peaceful life in the Kokiri Forest. He truly appreciated the peace that he was experiencing; he just didn't _enjoy_ it.

So many months of sleeping on the ground (or the lumpy, hard, and mysteriously cold bed in the Kakariko Village inn when he could manage it) had left him uncomfortable in his own,warm and soft, bed. While he had once been a heavy sleeper, being ambushed in his sleep so many times had rendered him anything but. Link was always tense, always ready for an attack. In short, he just couldn't go back to life as he had known it before his adventure.

And so, he traveled. That had led to his many, _many_, misadventures in Termina, but they had only lasted so long. That was almost three years ago now, and Link was now fifteen. Ten when he started his journey in Hyrule, eleven when he started looking for Navi, twelve when he stumbled into that parallel world, and fifteen when he was dragged, kicking and screaming, into another.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, days that seemed like they would be peaceful descended into madness alarmingly fast. Nothing and no one illustrated that point better than the arrival of Link one morning in early October. The day had started off normally enough: Harry was chugging coffee as though he believed his life depended on it, Ron was shoveling food into his mouth with similar gusto, and Hermione was eating and drinking like a normal person.<p>

Then, Link happened.

Just as Harry was refilling his mug yet again, which he had refilled less than a minute ago, a boy in a bright green . . . dress . . . thing . . . fell from the sky. Or rather, he fell from the enchanted ceiling, which was charmed to _look_ like the sky.

The boy screamed as he fell ("WAAARRGH!") before landing ("oof!") in a crumpled heap in front of the staff table. He pushed himself up on one arm and shook his head before taking in his surroundings. When he did, he instantly shot to his feet, jumped back a few paces, and drew a sword and shield, the former being about as long as Gryffindor's and made partly out of what looked like gold, the latter of which was ovoid and seemed to be glass with a gold rim running around its edge.

The sword was surprisingly intricately designed, as was its scabbard, with thin lines running along both in various colours. The shield had a face, a horribly depressing face, impressed into it, which seemed to be both screaming in terror and gazing sadly at whomever the shield was pointed towards. The overall affect was intimidating to say the least.

Needless to say, Link's first meeting with Hogwarts' population hadn't gone particularly well.

After loudly demanding to know where he was, briefly conversing with a man who introduced himself as Dumbledore (and whom Link immediately decided to call "Dekudore," in honour of the tree who had sent him on his first quest), reluctantly sheathing his sword, following Dumbledore to his office, and explaining what he felt to be unnecessarily intricate detail what had led to his . . . arrival, Link was finally getting some answers.

It took a while, but Dumbledore was able to give Link a pretty decent understanding of the world he had been thrust into. What he _wasn't_ able to do, however, was answer the one question Link really cared about.

"So you're telling me that there aren't _any_ epic quests you need taken care of? Not even one?"

"As I say," began a thoroughly nonplussed Dumbledore, "I'm not altogether certain what exactly you mean by that."

"Well," Link said, talking to Dumbledore as though he were exceptionally foolish, "in Hyrule, a tyrant was taking over the kingdom, so Zelda asked me to collect all the keys to open the doors to the Sacred Realm so that he couldn't get them. When I opened the doors myself, I was sealed inside for seven years and Gannondorf took over the kingdom while I was gone. Then when I woke up, I had to kill him, but before I could do that, I had to go to all the temples in the kingdom, kill a whole bunch of monsters, and awaken all the sages inside them.

"Then, in Termina, the moon was falling, so I had to keep going back in time to repeat the same three days so that I could go to all four temples _there_, fight my way through them, rescue the giants trapped in them, and get them all to stop the moon from falling while I fought the demon that was possessing the mask that was possessing Skull Kid.

"And I guess I've spent the last few years doing smaller stuff. You know, killing hordes of monsters, defending villages, retook a castle that had been conquered by an invading army once, which was pretty fun, that sort of thing."

Link's pronouncement was met with almost a full minute of silence as Dumbledore took in everything that he had said. When he finally pulled himself together, he gave Link an appraising look. "There is one thing similar to what you have described: a Dark wizard is threatening our world."

Link's face split into a massive grin. "Go on."

"His name is Voldemort, and he is perhaps the most powerful wizard born in centuries. He once had such influence that he was able to terrorize our entire nation, but his power was broken when he attacked a young boy."

"And then it was restored, right?" Link asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"Ah, yes. That. It hasn't . . . _returned_, per se, but he _is_ currently doing everything in his power to restore himself to full strength."

"That's good enough for me!" Link declared happily. "So I take it you want me to find him and destroy whatever's left of him?"

"I fear it's not quite so simple: Voldemort currently has no body, and I do not believe that his spirit can be killed unless he inhabits one."

_His spirit, huh?_ "What about healed?"

Dumbledore did a double-take. "I'm sorry?"

"You know, healed. The last time I used it on a ghost, I got a mask that taught me a pretty cool dance, and that was when I used it on a normal person. If I use it on a sorcerer as powerful as your Voldymors-"

"Voldemort," Dumbledore interrupted, to which Link impatiently nodded without stopping his speech.

"-It'll probably get me something like what Majora gave me."

"I assume that you are referring to an artefact gifted to you in return of your services?" Dumbledore asked, curiosity aroused by the way Link had said "Majora's" name.

"Something like that," Link agreed carelessly. "My point is, I'll do it. Just get me a horse and I'll be done in a few weeks." Link started to stand, but stopped when Dumbledore spoke up.

"A few more moments, if you please. In this world, a horse is far from the most efficient means of transportation. Furthermore, this castle is in an extremely remote location, so as to keep it hidden from muggles. Lastly, I do not believe that anybody knows Lord Voldemort's current whereabouts save for himself and a single servant, whom he does not allow to leave his side."

Link cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure how I can track him with so little information, and it might take a little while to figure something out. Only a single servant who stays close by . . . Can I stay here in the castle while I figure it out? I might need some help working out a plan, not to mention getting used to this world."

"You are free to stay at the castle for as long as you like," Dumbledore assured him, to which Link nodded his head gratefully. "Perhaps we ought to sort you? If you plan to be here for more than a few days, it might be for the best."

"Sort me?"

"Ah, yes. Do forgive me, I seem to be forgetting that you are new to our world. Here at the castle, students are sorted into houses based on their personality traits, which allows them to spend time around like-minded individuals."

"It sounds interesting, I guess, but I'm not really sure about the 'students' part. I've never had any schooling before."

"No need to worry," Dumbledore assured him as he stood from his chair and walked a short distance to a shelf. He pulled a worn, black hat from it and walked back to the desk, smiling as he did so. "There will be no need for you to participate in classes, you will simply spend your free time in your house's common room and eat meals at its table."

"In that case, it sounds fine," Link said, taking the hat, which Dumbledore had been holding out to him. "I just put this on?" Dumbledore nodded, so Link pulled his own cap off and replaced it with the one he had been given.

_Thrill seeker, are you?_

"Not at all, I simply-"

_There's no need for you to speak aloud; I can read your thoughts well enough._

_That's . . . disturbing._

_You have my word that I won't share what I've seen, or what you tell me, with anyone, nor will I use it for anything untoward. That said, I believe you were lying to me about being an adrenaline junkie?_

_I'm _not_ an adrenaline junkie! I just don't know how to do anything else._

_Well, someone who doesn't know how to do anything else aside from recklessly endangering himself clearly belongs in "_Gryffindor!"

Link pulled the hat off when it went silent a few moments later. "Is that it?" he asked, uncertain as to whether he should hand the hat back to Dumbledore or wait for further instructions.

"It is," Dumbledore confirmed. Link nodded and handed him the hat again. "I doubt whether he explained properly, so allow me: Hogwarts has four houses, one for each of its founders. Godric Gryffindor's house represents bravery, Helga Hufflepuff's loyalty, Rowena Ravenclaw's intelligence, and Salazar Slytherin's ambition."

"So the hat decided that I was braver than I am loyal, smart, or ambitious?"

"Effectively, yes. Now then, allow me to show you to your dormitory."

* * *

><p>Sitting on his new bed, Link examined the grand total of all of his equipment: the sword the smithy gave him on Snowhead, the shield he had collected from Ikana's well, the four transformation masks, the bomb, all-night, giant's, gibdo, stone, garo's, and circus leader's masks, the bunny hood, the mask of scents, and the captain's hat, all of which he had obtained while trying to stop Majora, were laid out in an uncharacteristically neat fashion. He also had the Ocarina of Time, given to him by Zelda, tucked safely under his hat.<p>

In addition to the many masks he had collected across Termina, he also had the hookshot he had "borrowed" from the pirates in Great Bay and conveniently forgotten to return, a bow given to him as a reward for protecting a merchant during a particularly grueling journey (the one he had found in Woodfall Temple was now much too small for him), the great fairy's sword given to him by the great fairy of Ikana, six bottles (all filled with either water or food), and the wonderful, magical, absolutely fantastic mechanism that allowed him to carry it all without weighing himself down: his belt. When he had first started his initial quest, the Great Deku Tree had done something to it that allowed him to store almost any piece of equipment behind his shield, regardless of size or weight, so long as he wore it. All he had to do to retrieve something was reach behind his shield, and there it was, completely defying all laws of physics.

Link loved that belt.

Link shook his head and put his belt back on, followed by his sword and shield. He then set aside the stone mask, cast Farore's wind, and unceremoniously grabbed everything else on his bed, shoving it roughly behind his shield, where it promptly disappeared. Putting on the stone mask, Link left his dormitory and common room. Dumbledore had said that lunch would be served at 1:00, and Link guessed that it was currently somewhere around 10:30 (his time in Termina had left him with the uncanny ability to keep track of time unconsciously), which meant that he had a few hours to try and figure out what exactly was going on with the new world in which he found himself.

Back when he had landed in Termina, he hadn't known what was going on, but at the same time, if he was going to be dumped into some parallel world, Termina was a pretty good one to wind up in, he figured, since it was so similar to Hyrule. The many similarities had meant that he could focus almost entirely on his new job of finding Majora's Mask (and what a job it turned out to be) for the Happy Mask Salesman. Landing in Hogwarts, however, he had no idea what to expect: nothing here was anything like what he was used to.

According to Dekudore, Link now found himself on an island approximately 200,000 square kilometers, and he claimed that that was rounding down quite a bit. That made it easily several times larger than Hyrule and Termina combined, and it was only a small fraction of the entire world! Sure, Link knew that there was more to the world he was born in than just Hyrule kingdom, and he strongly suspected that the same held true for Termina as well (especially since every map he had ever seen of the entire continent seemed to indicate that it was surrounded by the ocean on all sides), but it was still a lot to take in.

Not to mention the fact that an entire secret society existed separately from the rest of the world. If Link hadn't known better, it would have made him wonder if Hyrule had had a similar subset of _its_ population.

Whatever impression he had given during their meeting, it hadn't escaped Link's notice that Dumbledore had seemed entirely too calculating before telling him about Volde- . . . mert, was it? Regardless, Link didn't want to simply go along with whatever the potentially manipulative old man had planned without first learning about the problems of this world and drawing his own conclusions, and the best way for him to do that was to talk to and observe the locals. Link resolved to observe a class while he waited for lunch.

After all, what better way to learn about a society than watching what they taught their children?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think about this interpretation of Link? I tried to make him well rounded, being somewhat clever while still having an air of childishness and general goofiness to him, which I think is only natural after his weird experiences with time travel. I figured that, realistically speaking, a person doesn't go on an adventure like the one he experienced in Ocarina of Time and just go back to ordinary life afterwards; there's no way he'd be able to readjust, particularly in a medieval setting, which wouldn't have any modern-day mental health . . . stuff. And I feel like he would be pretty casual about explaining his various adventures to people, if only to see the way they react to it.<strong>

**As for the story itself, don't worry: taking Voldemort out won't be as simple as crashing Riddle Manor and playing a nice tune. I'm obviously not going to give any spoilers here, but you should know that Horcruxes are still a thing, so there's always that. And yes, Link will be participating in the TriWizard, despite the fact that he isn't a wizard. Between the dragon, the lake, and the maze, there isn't a single thing in the tournament that he isn't better equipped to handle than any of the other three champions. So really, the only questions now are how will Link interact with the golden trio and what'll happen shipping wise? Both of those will have to wait, and wait rather a while, at that: like all stories I'm posting today, this will be going on hiatus for a _long_ time while I focus on other projects. That said, this and the other crossover are far and away my favourite things that I'm posting today, so expect an update for this sooner than certain other stories. In any event, happy holidays and thanks for reading! Duke out!**


End file.
